Deku, The Prodigy Hero
by Jpg83
Summary: What if, by some miracle, Izuku Midoriya was not a quirkless kid, but in fact his quirk was so powerful he kept it a secret. This quirk makes our favorite plain looking green haired protagonist a genius who can control the elements to defeat his enemies. Watch Deku take on enemies, High School drama, and girls. IzukuxOchako AU
1. Izuku's quirk

At age four, Izuku Midoriya sat alone in his bedroom, holding his All Might figurine tight in his All Might pajamas, watching the hero's highlight reel against monsters and villans wold wide. He was writing faster than his mother could comprehend, taking articulate notes about every move he made. Every power every punch he watched, he made sure he would know everything, because when he grew up, he would become the world's greatest Hero.

 **One Week Later**

"He doesn't have one." Said a condesending doctor.

"W-What?" Asked a confused Inko, her son... He should have a powerful quirk. What did he mean he doesn't have one?

"You see these X-Rays? They are of young Midoriya here." He paused to show them his foot "Those who will gain quirks will have an extra bone right here, mam. And I am sad to say, but young Midoryia, does not have that bone. Also, quirks manifest in the holders by age four or five. So by now, he would already have it. But judging by the tests we ran, he has none. I am sorry. But not even a small quirk such as yours is in him. Heck, his father's ability to control fire would have been useful, but he did not get that either."

Inko looked at her son in pity and apology. But in the boy's eyes were pure terror. His dream... What he has wanted to do since before he knew what it was, was to be a hero. The greatest hero to ever live. Better than All Might, better than anyone in this world.

He sat there, fists clenched All Might action figure in hand, and he thought to himself "I don't care what it takes. I do not care who tells me otherwise, or pushes me down. I _will_ do it. **_I will become the greatest hero!_** " With that message burning in him something inside of him caught fire. His determination to do one thing lit a flame, which would one day become a raging inferno. But for now, the small spark was what would make his dream come true.

Not that he knew that though. He didn't even know about his powers yet.

But in a few short years, his God given quirk would soon set in, leading Izuku Midoriya to become the greatest hero to ever life.

 **Time skip nine Years**

He was sitting at his desk and he had just finished his work. Yes, work. At thirteen, he had become an intern at a major government company. The company was called the Omega Force. This company was for the smartest minds in the world. So how did he get in? He in fact has been hailed the secret genius of Musutafu. Brilliant as he is he can thank his perfect memory for getting him in.

Manifesting inside him ever since that fateful day were accumulative powers even he did not know the limits of.

Omega Force was an engineering and scientific decelopement agency based in Japan which was the formost in developing for everything. Hero, medical, biomedical, astronomy, aviation, aerospace, military, you name it, and if it has to do with advancing civilization as a whole that is your place. Midoryia, seeing as he is only thirteen, has an "intern" job.

In truth he is one of their best engineers and thinkers. He came up with a good percentage of the ideas for the government funded company. His ideas help create life saving medical technologies and advancements in military tachnology to save lifes over seas in foreign wars.

He was a forfront developer with national awards and a salary higher than most people in Japan. But he kept both of those almost as secret as his powers.

Sure he likes to help people and loved meeting the Prime Minister among other international officials which thanked him for his work. But, he really hated the spotlight and hated getting attention for what he did.

Even though the trophies, medals, awards, and Billion yen bank account he has saved over the past five years has been amazing, and beneficial, it, like his power is a secret to all but himself.

Since the day he was told he didn't have a quirk he remembered every second of his life. But that was not it, he had increased knowledge, strength, endurance, and stamina. But further than that he found that _he_ controled elements. Fire, earth, air, and water were the base four.

He could make all of them bend to his will and control them telepathically. He can bend metals, make waves in otherwise calm seas, light fires in his hands, control lightning, shadows, light, dirt, sand, air, and anything he can think of. He just needs to practice.

His best element by far was air. But his brain was what he was most thankful for. It allowed him to remember everything making his studying and classwork simple. Regurgitate information and boom problem solved.

He had memorized everything he could think of, maps, complex math formulas, chemistry equations, the periodic table, conversions, other languages like English, Spanish, and Chinese, and things for his daily life like cook books. But the most helpful thing was his brain was a bank of knowledge on every hero. Every public fight was ingrained in him. Every move every hero or villan has ever made. Right in his head.

But he had to keep his quirk a secret.

Not even his mom knew, and he told her everything.

His quirk was dangerous, and if any villan ever found out a kid was this powerful they would immediately try to kidnap him. Plus, to make him even more rare, he did not ever show any signs of having a quirk. The doctors, teachers, hell even Bakugo has thought that he was quirkless. And that is for the best.

If he could keep a low profile with his quirk then no one could ever hurt him or the one he cares about. Until he trains the quirk to be strong enough that is.

Right now his power over air and water is absolute. He can raise the oceans or cut through steel with sharpened wind with a simple thought, but fire and earth are harder.

He can simply make fire balls with his flames or shoot them from his pores, much like Bakugo. He once even used them like rocket boots by blasting fire from his feet. But, alas his powers are still fairly week. It is hard to create something from thin air.

Water he controls by flowing with it. Wind he guides it. Fire he has to create with will and strength. But earth and metals are hard, because he can only move and control stuff he is physically he can move, so his earth quirk works like him lifting things, except with his mind rather than arms. So, to say the least, he can not move very much earth yet.

The most he has managed was to move about twelve bricks and !ake them float in the air then rocket at a target.

Controling the other elements such as light, shadows, poison, or electricity is nothing like earth where he has a physical limit, he just needs more time to practice.

But in all, his strongest ability is a terrifying one. He covers his body in an exoskeleton of water then rock, metal, then fire. He can also make his arms or legs be coated in electricity literally shocking his opponent.

Although he has all of this, fear has kept him from using any of his quirks in combat or tell anyone. What if he were to fail? To die? He needed to be stronger. He needed to grow to become the strongest.

And grow he would. He would train, become better, then one day surpass any limitations society or anyone could put on him.

 **Time Skip**

He was walking through a tunnel, oblivious to his surroundings when something jumped him.

The sewage-snake like creature was wrapped around him in an instant, incapacitating him. Sadly, he had been engrossed in his journal or else he would have been many times faster than the monster.

It just began to pry open Midoriya's mouth with its slimy tentacles when Midoriya heard a proud and strong voice coming in from above.

"Fear not, because All Might is here! I am here once again to save the day!"

From the small opening the monster left from his eyes, Izuku could see the symbol of peace. The boy's hero, his idol, here to save him.

He felt his body about to slip into unconciousness right as All might laid down a heavy Detroit Smash, blowing every trace of the monster off of Midoria.

Standing there, extremely shaken up Midoryia sighed in relief as All Might sighed in exhasperation.

"Dang, he got away... Hey kid, are you okay?"

 **Time Skip: Later that day**

"No. There is no way for you to ever become a super hero. Especially a fanboy like you, with no quirk. No, power in this world is something that is more uncommon than ever. Everyone... Everyone has something to make them dangerous at least a little bit. But from what you have shown me, no, it is not possible."

Heart break and anger ran rampant in his bones. Lightning crashed in the distance and All Might looked to the sky in fear and worry. Thunder clouds and bullet like rain were pouring down just outside of the city.

Though neither knew it, green lightning and fire danced in Izuku's eyes as his anger flared his quirk mindlessly. Though neither put two and two together to see that he was in fact the one doing it.

All Might put a hand on Izuku's shoulder and said "I am sorry fanboy, but don't try to follow me. You will get hurt. I am off to turn in a sludge Villan!"

Withing the blink of an eye, he was gone with the sound barier broken, Midoriya began to cry on the roof top of some random building. His pride was crushed. He wanted to show the world he didn't need to use his quirk to become the greatest, he wanted to use his quirk to help people only in dire need and help others without it.

But his idol... The man he looked up to all his life. With a straight face told him he could not do it. And he knew deep down that he couldn't. He could not accomplish his dreams without having a quirk. But the one he did have was a secret. How would he do it?

Without realizing it, he had began to walk home and on his way heard a scream. One from his best friend/bully. He didn't have any friends so Bakugo kinda counted. He had not heard him screm in fear for years.

Running towards the crowd of people, he saw it. The monster that had ensnared him began to engulf Bakugo. He tried to fight it, and tried to escape, but nothing worked.

Letting his fear take over was not even on his mind as Izuku jumped into action. Throwing his backpack of and using his power to launch it like he was throwing it, he hit the sludge monster in the eye, almost releasing Bakugo.

Toshinori watched in horror as a second boy was about to be attacked. Heroes shouted at him to stop, but the look on the boy's face was easy to tell he was not going to listen, much less not help the other boy. As he quickly closed the distance the boy Toshinori then recognized as fan boy seemed to speed up. His back pack flung at the monster and he dodged tentacles faster than some pros with speed quirks making the Pros' watching jaws drop.

Now in front of the villan, the sludge seemed to part as he stuck both arms in, wrapping them around the older looking and unconcious boy.

The monster screamed and tried to attack him, but even holding the blond, the green haired small boy dodged the tentacles then unleashed a kick on the villan, sending him into a dumpster causing a dent in the steel and he ran back past the police tape and set the blomd down in front of the paramedics brethlessly.

"P-Please help him. I think Bakugo might be hurt. He is unconcious from lack of oxygen. Please save him." He begged the medical crew who were staring at him in shock.

Toshinori looked on in disbelief as the Heroes broke out of their surprise and arrested the sludge villan. Looking back at fan boy, he had an apiphany. This boy... He could be the next one.

Selfless, determined, gold hearted, humble, catious, and analytical.

Nodding to himself Toshinori followed the green haired, green eyed boy on his way home observing him. As he watched he decided to pass on One for All to Izuku Midoriya, the tiny fanboy.


	2. Izuku's test

He woke up, replaying the previous days in his head. All might told him to meet him on the beach at seven so he would have two hours until he needed to meet him.

Waking up at five came naturally to the black and green haired boy, his mind just would not let him sleep much. He only needed three hours of sleep despite what his mother said.

Sitting up, he looked at his journal to make sure meeting All Might was not just his dream amd smiled as he saw it was in fact signed.

He had many dreams, all hyper vivid because of his quirk enchanced brain so having dreams seem like reality was not uncommon. But having a perfect memory and having hyper realistic dreams could get confusing when he tried to remember dreams versus reality.

Jumping out of bed, he looked in the mirror at himself. Thirteen years of age, short, scrawny, and kind of lanky. His face, though a little round from still having some baby fat was perfectly symetrical and his pristine skin was only adorned with freckles seeing as not a single pimple has formed he saddly knew he had not yet hit puberty. But that doen't matter, he was strong in areas that did not require him to be super manly yet.

Running down stairs, he sat at the table, played himself in a chess match, then made breakfast. He cooked a fine and filling breakfast for himself in the cast iron skillet. He ate bigger than normal portions but still about right for him.

Showering, trying to tame his hair, brushing his teeth, then slipping into a black and white All Might tee and green sweats he went down to the beach.

When he got there he gagged, remembering why he never went anymore. The sea always discarded trash and polution on this beach. Sighing at the disgusting sight, he was slapped on the back.

"Izuku Midoriya! You are an hour early, well none the less, lets get you into training. If you want to use my quirk you can't do it like that. It will kill you."

"W-What?" He blubbered "Kill me? How? Why?"

"Well my boy, my quirk is extremely powerful. Going from a powerful host (me) to another powerful host (a pro hero) would be simple. They already have a lot of stamina, endurance, and muscle. Going from a powerful host to weak host would be hard, it would use way too much of their power and stamina, plus they would not be able to weild it properly... Then ther is a powerful host, to you. In which you would have no control, can't harness its power, and die from using it so much. Your limbs would probably explode off your body."

He ignored the demeaning but true statement about their physical power difference and accepted it, realizing the other reason he has not been able to advance his earth and fire powers.

"I have carefully planned out every second minute hour day week and month of your life the next few months, go ahead. Look at it."

He opened the manilla folder and gazed at it.

"Wake up: 8.

Exersise: 815-9

Eat: 9-925

Get ready for day(shave, shower, brush hair, brush teeth, use bathroom): 925-945

Commute to work: 945-10

INTERN Or School: 10-530 lunch

Commute to beach: 530-545

Work on beach: 545-sundown

Make/eat dinner: whenever hungry

Exercise regime with me: sundown-1045

Get home: 11

Masturbate(remember to lock door kid): 11-1130

Read/study:1130-12

Sleep:12"

Midoriya's jaw dropped and he sputtered "W-What is the third to last one?"

Chuckling, the Hero said "Read this manual to life and you will know."

Handing the boy a literally one foot tall book on how to succeed at life, written by himself, he smiled brightly and said "That will tell you how to survive anything. Especially high school. It also has the description of what we will be working on and how each exercise affects you. It also teaches you life skills and how to get through puberty, girls, horomones, gaining your quirk, and school. Also how to study properly. More importantly it tells you recipes, what you need to eat at every meal, how to shave, how to breath, how to meditate, and all other things needed to become my prodigé. Now clean this beach and we will stick to the schedual."

 **Time Skip**

Ten months had passed since Izuku had joined All Might and began training to become Earth's Greatest Hero. And it had truly paid off. Not only in his body, physically, mentally, and spiritually but he was happier, more active and aware, and most of all he was stronger.

He was now able to harness his body to full capacities. He had lifted cars and monster truck tires, and been able to get better grades in school.

The only thing that he did not follow on All Might's papers were his sleep schedual, and how much he worked out. Instead of eight hours of slepp, he got his normal three giving him five extra hours he devoted to exercise, studying, and practicing his quirk in secret.

His advancements were so obvious All Might eventually he was going way faster than he should have been and realized his extra training.

His elemental powers had doubled if not tripled in power to the point he could control air, water, and fire without thinking like second nature. Earth was still limited by strength, but now, since he could lift exponetially more he could lift boulders with his mind at two hundred yards.

All of this, but it was still not enough, he wanted to be the best, and All Might was Faster, Stronger, Smarter, Stealthier. And his flames were not as hot or as deadly as Endeavor's. He could not control the earth as well as Cementos and he could not make plants grow as fast as Kamui Woods.

But he was growing. Inside of him, All Might, even without knowing about those powers knew Midoriya would one day replace him as the Symbol of Peace. And when he looked at Midoriya it was like looking down a dark tunnel and seeing the light, Midoriya was the light, dim now, but soon to be brighter than he could ever imagine.

Standing on a pile of junk in a massive dumpster, Midoryia stood in all his shirtless glory. He had an impressive body that even made All Might nod in acceptance. A chiseled jaw, deep clean shaved neck with a rather pronounced Adam's apple, his collar bones were deep and sharp, his pectorals, biceps, triceps, deltoids, and forearms were all bursting with muscles which had been trained to perfection. He had an impressive abdominal region as well, six pack of abs leading down to sharp toned hips. All might could see bulging thighs and calf muscles in his prodigè and was amazed at Izuku's transformation. His glossy black and green hair had grown to be curly and shagier but still silky like he liked it.

His personality had not changed much except the fact he was more confident when it came to danger.

He had done even better both at his internship and at school after two days of reading. Two days is how long it took him to read All Might's dream plan for his success and it was worth it. There were so many hints, tips, and tricks to use in battle or life he was extremely productive seeing as he remembers them all. Though some of the stuff was embarassing, it in the end was knowledge and he knew _that_ is the key to becoming the greatest hero to ever life. Besides, what is the point of having three hundred notebooks worth of notes memorized and millions of fights memorized if he can't use them.

Toshinori taught him all of his famous moves, what each one is, and how to use it effectively and in what situations. Without All Might knowing, Izuku, memorized hundreds of styles of combat such as Karatae and shao lin style fighting. From hand to hand to with weird out of the box weapons he had memorized and trained his body to execute all of those moves.

Looking at his Prodigè he noticed after the gutteral roar he let out that Izuku was falling.

He sprinted to catch him and once he did he saw that he had in fact finished the beach right on time for the sun to rise, gracing the beach with an ethereal glow.

All Might smiled, wiping a tear from his eye, remembering the beauty from his childhood.

Remembering his student, toshinori poured a water bottle over him, effectively waking the boy up.

Sputtering awake, Izuku looked up and recognized All Might in his muscular form.

"What's the occasion?" Questioned the groggy boy.

"You are ready. Now, you, Izuku Midoriya, will become my heir and surpass me. You will inherit One For All!"

Nodding, confident to the core Izuku readied himself for anything.

Slowly, All Might reached up and plucked a hair from his head and said "Eat this."

His confidence evaporated immediately and the fourteen year old blanched "W-What?"

Shaking the hair, he said "You have to ingest some of my DNA to gain my powers kid, now do it."

 **Time Skip**

He was in front of the High School of his dreams, hyping himsel up when he heard a voice say "Beat it Nerd! You don't even belong on the fucking sidewalk to this school."

Turning to face his Best friend he saw Bakugo glowering down at him.

"Bakugo, you and I both deserve to take this test. I will not stand down and let you step over me anymore!"

Shock played on Kachan's face for a second before melting away and he bursted "I'm gonna kill you Deku!!! Get the Fuck out before you embarrass yourself!"

He moved past him slamming shoulders, but Izuku was as solid as steel now, shocking Bakugo into almost tripping, then walking away steaming in anger.

After a few seconds of him nervously shaking and reassuring himself he said to himself "I-I can do this."

Before stepping off towards the school. And by stepping off, that means he tripped over himself and began to fall face first towards the cement.

That is unil he felt a soft warmth on his neck and a push on his backpack.

He began to float in the air and freaking out. The soft hands realligned him and before he could react he was standing on the ground facing a girl with her fingers together.

"Oh, I am sorry, I should have made sure it was alright first before using my quirk on you, how clumsy of me. I just saw you falling and wanted to help out, you know? It would be bad luck to fall before the test." Her high and soft voice made him tremble as she spoke "Anyway, my name is Uraraka Ochaco. Nice meeting you. See you around."

She waltzed away in wonder of what made such a cute boy trip over himself and why he was so red. She chuckled the way he was sputtering made her think she confused him. But the muscular boy would have to wait, because today was her day. She would be taking this school test seriously and nothing could get in her way. She just wished she could get the green eyed and haired boy out of her thoughts. He was pretty distracting. She was kicking her self for not catching his name.

After a lecture and being embarassed in front of hundreds of promising heroes, Midoriya was in front of City B. He saw Uraraka and was about to go wish her luck when a tall kid, one of those who embarassed him earlier appeared in front of him.

"Do not try it. We are all here to learn, battle, train, work hard, and get better. There is no need for you or your distractions. Can't you see that she is already nervous, and destracted? If you are trying to get under all of our skins, then you should just leave."

He walked away, chest puffed out and nose in the air like he was the best one there.

Midoriya got caught in his own thoughts and missed the initial count down, only to look up and see everyone already running towards the city.

Realizing his mistake, he ran a speed that matched All Might. They actually raced and tied. And burst through the competitors with ease. He ran towards the sound of electronics and met the first robot.

A hefty green three pointer stood in front of him. He ran up, dodged, reached out, and grabbed the robot. His metal bending-as he has taken to calling it- took most of the blunt force as the metal wrapped around his arms, giving him something to grab onto. He picked the beast of a bot up and smashed it into the road. He ran towards a group of them and saw five one pointers. Jumping into the air he took flight, subtly using the wind to push him and change his trajectory.

He kicked the head off of one, twisted mid air and crushed two of their heads together killing them, flattened one into the cement, and ripped the electronics out of the remaining two.

Continuing to run towards the chaotic middle of the city he came upon five two point robots.

One was already destroyed, with it being pierced many times by the hardening quirk user. But the girl was being ganged up on and her small quirk stopped working in fear.

Jumping in to save her, Midoriya punched through one head of a giant and into the other, effectively taking them both out.

He used the sweat on his hand and mad an invisible ice blade on his had and karate chopped one over the head, splitting it in two.

Then, the last two pointer began to creak and groan with metal hitting metal and out popped turret machine guns.

Medoriya yelped in surprise and began dancing around and behind the armed robot just to jump over it, break the gun off of its hulking shoulders, and shoot it dead.

He nodded to the girl and said "Good luck!" Before running off towards the middle.

 **Two minutes later**

Alright, that is twenty seven points in total... How many do I need?"

As he thought he heard screams and whipped around to see a dozen kids running towards him and away from falling buildings and the gigantic zero pointer.

He was about to run too, when he heard a wail for help.

He looked and with his enchanced sight saw the girl who had helped him earlier. Uraraka.

Without even thinking he ran full speed which was to say the least, pretty dang fast, and when he got to her squated next to her.

"When I get this off, run!"

With both hands he began to lift the rock, with some fake struggling for the camera's he lifted it enough for her to get out.

Once she did they looked at eachother for a second then he said "Run."

He charged up his un-used power and launched into the air. He felt the bones in his legs both shatter, fragment, and internal bleeding set in, but with the adreneline pumping he tried not to pay attention.

As he got in front of the massive beast he pulled back his right arm and did as All Might told him to. He clenched his butt, felt a pull in his gut, took a deep breath, and roared with everything he had...

"Detroit Smash!!!!"

He watched in fascination as the robot's head not only crumpled, but in fact tore in two. Then the sound barrier broke behind the punch and a massive burst of air was shot like a bullet towards a mountain range far in the distance.

He did it! He really did it! He used All Might's powers!

Falling! He is falling! Ungodly pain riddled his body as his skin was so badly bruised and twisted if one didn't know it would not look like a limb.

The brutal pain which shot through him was like nothing he had ever experienced before. As the wind whipped through his hair, tears zoomed past him getting sucked up as the inertia pulled him down. He knew he could easilly save himself with his wind power, but all eyes were probably on him at the moment, so he sucked it up and thought.

His legs were both demolished along with one of his arms. It would be possible to un-leash another smash to stop the impact, but that would destroy all his limbs.

He frowned as he saw no choice but to fall ten stories and just soften his landing by making the cement swallow him up some and slightly alter the winds.

He began to descend at a slower rate even though the examiners had no clue how and as he was about to make impact he felt a hand slap him on his okay shoulder.

He was floating again. That girl had saved him the trouble of a lot of pain.

He was about a foot off the ground then the 0 gravity turned off and he hit the pavement whilst he saw Uraraka threw up from overusing her powers.

Lying on the ground, groaning in pain he heard a voice say it was over and then he saw one of his favourite heroes walk through the city.

She gave out band aids and gummy bears to on lookers then got to Medoriya.

"Oh good gracious, what happened here? This just won't do. You need some serious medical attention mister. Those wounds are insane. To think your own quirk would do that to you..."

"No..." He said taking the pro healer and hero by surprise "Help Uraraka first. I am fine. She is sick... She used too much power... Heal her."

Everyone stared at him in shock. He was willing to endure _that_ just so she would stop throwing up and being in a little pain?"

Recovery girl complied after he insisted again and heal Uraraka.

Once she finished she immediately returned to Izuku.

She kissed his arm and legs and he began to twist, reform, and heal. His increased stamina allowed him to get up and shake off the dust accumulated on his clothes then said "Thank you, it is an honour to meet another pro hero."

Everyone began talking confused as no one else had ever heard of her then she silenced them by saying "W-What are you? No one has ever gotten back after my healing. It zaps almost ninety nine percent of your stamina to heal a person. How are you standing? It usually takes pros half a day to recover from injuries like that!?!"

He young and short boy simply shrugged not knowing and said "I guess I just have more stamina than most." He said, not getting the snickers of the other examinees.

The pro hero just looked at him both in wonder and amazement. If her theory was correct then this boy must be something else.

 **Time Skip**

It has been two months and there was literaly no word either from UA or All Might. Izuku sat in his room with complete and utter blank emotions. He was so stressed about not making it in he had practically doubled his exercise workout regimine so he was now almost in perfect control of elements and could control what percentage of One For All he used.

Through relentless training, and trips to Recovery girl, Izuku managed to discover he can use one, two, and three percent of his full power without any damage. Using three percent punches may not sound like a lot, but when those punches are the speed of lightning and can break steel... They are plenty dangerous.

He also found he is not limited to how he uses his power. By using one for all he can enchance his body thousands of times over. His eyes, ears, mouth, nose, fingertips, feet, legs, organs, and any other part of his body he can activate with All For One enchancing that part by however much he needed exponentially.

This sadly, came with one negative effect, he was always hungry...

Using so much energy and stamina by using his two quirks took a lot out of him, so he had to cook and average of four to five meals a day to tide himself over.

He had grown again, his muscles became more solid, flexible, and obvious and he gained obliques and two more abs making him have an incredibly rare and exquisite eight pack. But because of his anticipation he had not even paid attention to the physical changes to his body.

Through All Might's training, his testosterone kicked in along with other growth horomones. He now stood five foot five and weighed a hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle... And bones... And organs... But his fat content was astoundingly low for his age, or for anyone.

Right now, he was using a squeezing exercise tool to work his forarms and biceps while doing squants and burpees mindlessly on repeat.

That is until Inko burst through the door tears in her eyes "Midoriya! It is here! A letter from UA!"

Looking down at it he almost didn't want to open it to see he had been rejected from the school of his dreams...

His mother stood outside of his room listening for any reaction.

After five minutes he finally tore the envelope open roughly, making a holographic projection appear from the silver decice.

"Hello! I am here, to announce big news! You Izuku Midoriya, were accepted to UA High School. You are seat eighteen in class 1-A. You may be wondering why I am giving this holographic presentation, but that is because I am now one of the teachers teach specifically class 1-A, the best of the best of the first years, welp. Good luck and hope to see you there. After this video, you will see class rankings by amount of points earned."

He closed his eyes and looked at each score. The lowest, a boy named Mineta with 17 points. He looked at the scores one by one all sixteen in class one A until he finally reached the top... _He_ was top!?! How he only got twenty seven... Then he saw it, he had 60 rescue points and 27 combat points making his score quite a bit higher than Bakugo who took second place.

Then at the bottom it read that four students were accepted in by recomendation no test needed.

The hologram turned off and he stood up excited as he has ever been and let out a shout loud enough to be heard city wide " **I DID IT!!!! I got into UA!"**

Walking out of his room to tell his mom the news he found her unconcious on the ground. She had feinted in shock when she heard he was accepted.

He chuckled and stumbled out of his apartment and rushed to the beach while texting All Might to meet him there.

When he arrived, All Might was there in regular form.

"Hey kid, long time no see. You have grown some. Great job getting in and stuff. But I saw how bad it hurt you to use One For All. Have you pract-"

He was cut off by five quick punches from Medoriya each one more powerful than the last.

"I can control it. Zero through three percent without hurting myself. I used it one hundred percent during the exam to protect Uraraka, but now I have this down I have practiced a whole bunch, but it has taken me two months to work up to three percent of your power. I need to become better to truly inherit your title of Greatest hero and Symbol of Justice/peace."

Toshinori was awe struck at the boy it had taken him three years to be able to control it at ten percent, and he seemed to have master three percent power like it was nothing.

"Young Midoriya..." He began but saw fear pass in the boy's eyes like he had failed "good job for now, but you still have a very long road to go. Remember, One For All accumulates the power of each predecessor, so you should become more powerful than me, not just equal."

Midoriya's head seemed to explode at the prospect of being better than All Might but the older and Professional Hero could already see Medoriya's abilities and how he would surpas him.

He put a hand on his head and ruffled his curly hair "Good job kid. Keep it up."

Nodding fiercly Medoriya felt more assured and determined than ever.


End file.
